


Skirts are Boyfriend Magnets, Don't You Know?

by Suzu_Vetka



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gonna jump off a cliff after this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Vetka/pseuds/Suzu_Vetka
Summary: Prompt:XZ had to disguise himself from the fans to run away and girls clothes were all he had.From tumblr: argusbjyx9277(How do you link???)The original prompt was heading towards smut but I'm a sap that loves blushing idiots so oof
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 324





	1. The Skirt Makes a Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argus_Persa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argus_Persa/gifts).



The first time Xiao Zhan's stylist gave him the wardrobe, he blanked.

It was actually tame.

Long skirt that reached to his calves, an oversized sweater that would hide his chest (or rather how non-existent it was), flat combat boots, a long straight wig reaching his mid back, and a beanie, all in neutral colors.

The thing was, he thought male celebrities crossdressing to get away from fans was a myth.

Yet here his stylist is showing him an outfit he would most likely wear as his popularity kept rising, all in the name of privacy. He doesn't know how giving him a skirt to run in is logical but he's not going to question a long tried-and-tested method.

The first time he wore the outfit, it wasn't actually because of a need for a disguise but a need to fit the clothes. Train his body to fit the clothes.

Xiao Zhan has nothing against crossdressers and generally people who don't like to conform to societal gender norms, but having never really had inclinations to wear skirts and the like (wearing it just proves how breezy he thought it was and makes him further wonder why people like wearing it), he's a little apprehensive about having to wear skirts more than necessary. (Xiao Zhan prefers the cold over the heat, but the breeziness he feels under the skirt is a different challenge)

Still, Xiao Zhan came into this industry with an iron will to take challenges as it comes and do his best in any way he can. Even if it means wearing clothing that does nothing to protect his legs from the cold.

He takes every advice his stylist gives him like a sponge to water, and by the end of the day, he's more comfortable in a skirt and strutting like he loves what he is wearing. The thumbs up his stylist gives him is the only go ahead he needs to change back into his warm pants.

(Back at his apartment, he finds out there are things called leg warmers that people wear under skirts during cold days. He texts his stylist as such.)

So come his jump in popularity because of The Untamed, Xiao Zhan is starting to wear skirts more than pants. (That's an exaggeration but his popularity rise just came with cold winds so sue him if he hates it. Leg warmers can only do so much.)

When his staff gifts him the warmest leg warmers he's ever worn. Xiao Zhan has now made peace with wearing skirts and is gradually as comfortable in skirts as he is with pants.

He probably shouldn't have made his complacency so obvious because the next outfit his staff gives him is a skirt that reaches only till his mid thigh. It was a gradual decrease at first, but then it jumped from knee-length to what he can only consider a miniskirt.

(He's horrified that there are skirts shorter than that and concludes that people only wear those in hot places, later further horrified when there are people who wear those during _winter_.)

Back to the miniskirt his stylist gives him along with an oversized hoodie and thigh-high socks with a cat on it, Xiao Zhan sighs long and heavy before changing into said outfit. There's never been an episode where his fans recognized him in the outfit, so putting his faith in the tried-and-tested outfit, he lets his staff put on the wig and makeup to soften his features.

Adding a black face mask, if he wasn't a good 20 cm above the average chinese woman's height, the reflection that looks back at Xiao Zhan is definitely female.

So imagine his surprise when Xiao Zhan is leaving the venue through the back door and a soft "Zhan-ge?" reaches his ears.

Turning back, he sees Bo-di staring at him with wide eyes.

Followed by what sounds like a stampede and people screaming "Wang Yibo!!!"

This awakens Wang Yibo from his stupor and Xiao Zhan realizes from Yibo and his bodyguards rather frazzled appearance that they were probably _running_ just now.

Cursing and turning back to his own staff, they understand the situation and instruct both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo how to get to the hotel Xiao Zhan's staff had already booked. The rest are going to try and control the fans along with calling for security to let both actors get away.

It was a frantic event where both actors did their best to get away and stay hidden from the fans as their joint staff tried to reign in the crowd.

By the time Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo arrived at the hotel room, they were both exhausted and Xiao Zhan honestly forgot what he was wearing.

Acknowledging Wang Yibo's superior stamina, Xiao Zhan took the bed and collapsed there without remorse.

"Finally alone." getting his breathing and heartbeat to slow down made him forget just how short the skirt he was wearing is; ergo, did not pay attention to what he may or may not be flashing Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo, on the other hand, felt like his heartbeat will never slow down at this rate. Especially being given the sight of his Zhan-ge being in a very cute outfit as his skirt rides up high enough to let him see black briefs and a perky butt.

He'll faint at this rate.

"Y-yea. Alone... Uhm..."

He really didn't know where to look. Ogle at his Zhan-ge for this may be the only chance he'll get in this lifetime or look away and not be a creep.

Sensing the weird silence, Xiao Zhan looked back at Wang Yibo to see him crouched by the door, his head on his knees, his arms over his head like he's forcing it to stay down, and his ears bright red from what Xiao Zhan can see.

"Bo-di?"

"... Zhan-ge."

Wang Yibo was close to downright whimpering as his blood didn't know where to go. Up or down.

"What are you doing?" heaving up and righting himself, Xiao Zhan sat up facing Wang Yibo.

After a few beats of silence, "Your skirt... was riding up..."

At that, Xiao Zhan also blushed and tugged down his skirt even when it already covered all that needs to be covered when he sat up.

The awkward, tense, and weirdly charged atmosphere had Xiao Zhan coughing and thinking of ways to escape.

"I-I'm going to take a shower and change. Um. Just... just make yourself comfortable, yea?"

Without waiting for a reply, Xiao Zhan quickly grabbed the duffel bag his staff already brought to the hotel room and all but ran to the bathroom.

His face was absolutely burning when he took off the face mask, and obviously bright red when he looked at the mirror.

Letting out a pathetic whine, Xiao Zhan glared at the miniskirt he was currently wearing and ready to burn it after changing.

Or maybe keep it.

Goddammit.

Outside, Wang Yibo was not any better and proceeded to whine the moment he heard the bathroom door lock.

"... He's so cute." and then proceeded to try and calm his racing heart or at least will the blood rush up instead of down.

He really felt like dying right now.


	2. The Skirt's Best and Last Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many downsides to having a body sensitive to temperature.
> 
> One of them is wanting to take a cold shower but dying 5 minutes in.
> 
> Aka
> 
> Their mental breakdown and Xiao Zhan's life is apparently a romance flick.

Xiao Zhan was really starting to hate his body.

Not in a degrading way but in a "I want to calm myself with a cold shower but can't" way.

His whole face was absolutely burning, coming to the realization that he wore a _miniskirt_ , ran the whole way to the hotel in a _miniskirt_ , had his colleague and close friend see him in a _miniskirt_ , and flashed said colleague. In a _miniskirt_.

The worst part was that he's having second thoughts about whether this was a bad thing or a blessing in disguise. 

Nope. Not going there. 

So like any melodramatic teenage boy with a crush. (Which he is not.) He proceeds to take a cold shower. Then be left glaring at it just out of range of its spray, willing it to heat up even just a little. Then gives up and just takes a warm shower. Lovely. 

He was trying to have a _moment_. His body needed to get the memo. 

Having to postpone his experiment of whether or not cold showers will really wash away rather impertinent thoughts, Xiao Zhan lets the shower soak his hair and spares a thought thanking his staff for giving him a wig that does not require glue. 

(His hairline will forever be grateful) 

No more side topics he can distract his mind with, Xiao Zhan is back to dealing with the embarrassment called "Xiao Zhan and miniskirts". 

Xiao Zhan silently screams and wants to just curl up and disappear. He was wearing _briefs_ that hid _nothing_. 

(Wang Yibo blushing instead of being disgusted is a rather flattering reaction though) 

He pinches himself at that. No. Bad thoughts. Bad. 

Putting all his concentration into washing himself, Xiao Zhan abruptly remembers that Yibo recognized him in the tried-and-tested getup. 

There's never been a picture of him online in said getup and his staff has reassured him enough that he's pretty much unrecognizable. So how'd Lao Wang recognize him? 

(A line from cliche romance flicks whispers in his mind, "I'd know it's you no matter what you look like") 

Covering his face and feeling just how hot it is. God. He is so _embarrassing_. 

With new found conviction, he dedicates all his attention on rubbing himself dry and dressing himself up. 

Surely, his life isn't a romance flick, right? 

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Wang Yibo is staring into space. His mind still trying its best to comprehend the sequence of events that led up to being here. His rabbiting heart has calmed, but his head is blank. 

Then the image of a certain pair of briefs and a butt flashed his mind and Wang Yibo almost slammed his head to the wall. Using his arms to soften the impact, Wang Yibo rests his head there and remains crouched down. 

He'll never get off the floor at this rate. 

A cacophony of "why"s just repeats itself over and over in his head. He's asking himself over and over again why his Zhan-ge would be crossdressing, but he's also giving himself excuses. 

Why was he wearing a skirt? 

Yibo is not ungrateful. He thanks all heavenly beings above for this moment. Zhan-ge looked absolutely adorable in a skirt. His long long legs looked absolutely beautiful in thigh high socks and a skirt. Not to mention the skirt accentuated Zhan-ge's perky butt. He is also grateful for that flash of what was under there. 

_But why was he wearing a skirt???_

Did his Zhan-ge have inclinations towards skirts and dresses? Not that there was anything wrong with it, but how come he didn't know? How come he didn't notice? Rather, with how breezy skirts are and how sensitive his Zhan-ge is to temperature, Yibo thought he'd hate skirts. 

(Little did he know he was mostly right.) 

That episode of being flashed short-circuited his mind, but he's seen his Zhan-ge in a loose tank top with a view to his nipples in the right angle. He's seen his Zhan-ge hike up his shorts in front of a fan with no regard of how much skin he was showing. Wang Yibo can handle Xiao Zhan being in a skirt and seeing a hint of his butt. 

(He can't but no one has to know about that.) 

With the idea that his Zhan-ge might love wearing such exposing articles of clothing, Wang Yibo gets up and flops down on the nearest chair. He should probably say sorry for both his fans and finding out about Xiao Zhan's preference since he may not have wanted him to find out about it like this or at all. But Wang Yibo will do his best to be tactile, and with Xiao Zhan, even more so. Always more so. 

When the bathroom door clicks and opens, Wang Yibo perks up and readies what he has to say. 

"Zhan-ge." 

Xiao Zhan is wearing a bathrobe and decidedly looks like a rabbit in headlights. Right. Need to calm him down. Show his support. 

"I--" 

They both speak at the same time. They stared at each other for a bit before Xiao Zhan chuckles and Wang Yibo lets out a huff of amusement. It calms them both down and Xiao Zhan gestures for Wang Yibo to start first as he makes his way to the chair beside the one Yibo is occupying. 

I... just wanted to let you know I'm sorry. For dragging you into that chase with fans. For... finding out your preference this way. And it's a bit late, but you looked really good in your outfit. So, yea..." 

Yibo finished lamely and looked away as he rubbed his neck. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan was really staring at his Bo-di. He couldn't help but feel warm and smile at him. Wang Yibo really is kind. But he needed to correct him at that. 

"Bo-di. I don't mind the getting chased by fans part. Rather, I think it's nice we ended up getting to spend time together like this. You don't have anything scheduled after this?" 

Yibo shook his head and peeked at Xiao Zhan's face to see him gently smiling. 

"It was nerve-wracking, but it reminded me of our time during The Untamed promotions, and that was fun in its own way." 

At that, Wang Yibo couldn't help but stare back at Xiao Zhan with his eyes sparkling like it always would when he was happy. 

"But I also need to correct you there. Wearing skirts isn't really my preference." 

At that, Yibo's eyebrows furrowed. "It's not? Then why?" 

"My stylist told me it was an effective disguise." 

"It is?" 

"Considering I haven't been caught yet in that getup before, I have to ask how _you_ recognized me." 

At that, Wang Yibo slightly blushes and rubs the back of his neck again. "It's because Xiao-laoshi is very beautiful, even your silhouette is attractive! How could I not recognize you?" He hides the embarrassment on his face with a cheeky grin, which, by the sharpening of Xiao Zhan's eyes, is not very effective. 

"Oh? Then Lao Wang must truly like me." 

"Of course! Lao Xiao is the most handsome man in all of Asia after all." Wang Yibo feels like he is digging his own grave, but he'd sooner bite off his tongue than admit to Xiao Zhan he's practically got his sillhoutte memorized from how often he stares at him. 

"Truly. Wang-laoshi likes me a lot. Even more than my fans it seems. 

"Huh?" Xiao Zhan is now leaning into Yibo's space like an interrogation. It's both very intimidating and very arousing. 

"Recognizing me in a getup and with my back facing you even. Tell me, Bo-di, will you know it's me no matter what I'm wearing?" Xiao Zhan has left his chair and cages Wang Yibo where he is with a hand on the arm of the chair and the other on Yibo's shoulder. 

"Y-yes." and Wang Yibo is getting hot from the proximity and the idea that Xiao Zhan may not be wearing anything underneath that bathrobe. 

Sliding up his hand and caressing Wang Yibo's jaw, "Is that a confession?" 

Wang Yibo's mind is once again short-circuiting from how close Xiao Zhan's lips are. Thoughtlessly he says, "Y-yes...?" 

At that Xiao Zhan smirks the smirk that always finds its way into Wang Yibo's dreams. 

And then Xiao Zhan pecks him and Wang Yibo's mind really collapses at that. He moves back before Yibo can even think of kissing back and is smirking like the cat who got the cream. 

"Wang Yibo." 

Said man doesn't think he can take anything any more earth-shattering. 

"You said I looked good, right?" Xiao Zhan is untying his bathrobe as he tilts his head innocently. 

"Y-yes..." If this keeps going, Wang Yibo will never be able to say yes without stuttering ever again. 

"Then..." At that, Xiao Zhan slides off the bathrobe revealing him wearing nothing but the accursed skirt he was wearing awhile ago. _Rolled and hiked up a few more inches than before_. "Like what you see?" 

"... Yes." 

* * *

"I think my mind is permanently broken now." 

Xiao Zhan snorted and rolled his eyes at his now-boyfriend's dramatics. 

"I like my boyfriends sane, thank you very much." 

"For Zhan-ge, I'll do my best." raising three fingers to the heavens, his Bo-di solemnly swears to which Xiao Zhan flicks his forehead as reply. 

Laying on his stomach, Xiao Zhan sees the skirt on the floor from the corner of his eye and sighs as Wang Yibo curls an arm around his waist. "When my stylist gave me the outfit, I thought it was just another one of those celebrity myths proven true. I feel tricked." 

"I know a lot of people who do indeed crossdress to get away from fans, but most of them like it in the first place. Their staff can't really do anything if they say no." 

Xiao Zhan flops back on the pillows before peeking at his Bo-di. "I didn't have a preference at first, but I might start liking it now." And he smirks at Yibo which just makes his boyfriend cover his face and groan. 

"Please spare me." Yibo then peeks from behind his hand and smirk back, "Or at least reserve those miniskirts for me." 

Xiao Zhan hits Yibo at that and shoves him as the gremlin laughs to himself. 

"I have to ask though, Zhan-ge." The last of his chuckles finally calming down. 

"Mn?" 

"What made you so bold? Suddenly seducing me like that when you were oblivious to my feelings before. You're certainly not the type." 

Xiao Zhan looks contemplative at that before replying, "I wanted to know if my life was a romance flick or not." 

"Huh?" 

" 'Will you know it's me no matter what I'm wearing?' and you said 'yes', such a romantic, Bo-di!" At that Xiao Zhan started laughing as it was his Bo-di's turn to hit and shove him. 

When they calmed down, they went back to snuggling and Wang Yibo whispered in his ear. 

"I would know it's you because I love you." 

Such a romantic, his Bo-di is. He beats any romance flick's male lead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enthusiastic comments and new friends in the bjyx community is great motivation fuel uwu
> 
> Thank you for the warm responses 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I hate skirts.
> 
> Not because of how they look (and they are cute) but because I feel like my legs will freeze off during the cold days.
> 
> I am very sensitive to temperature (too hot or too cold are a big no-no for me) so seeing how Xiao Zhan hates the heat and loves to wear fluffy sweaters during the cold, I feel like we'd agree on our opinion about skirts and people wearing miniskirts during winter.


End file.
